Trapped in fire
by frozenrose09
Summary: what if edward left and bella is about to die? bella is trapped in a burning building, giving up hope. will anyone save her or will she die without her goodbye? give it a chance! XD
1. trapped

This idea just came to me randomly

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

--------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO----------------------------------------------

BPOV

Smoke was all I could see, smoke and fire.

I knew my life was over the second _he_ walked out of it but I guess this makes it more final

Of course I had questions in my head like…

_How did this happen?_

_Who started the fire? _

_Is this how it ends?_

But what scared me was a selfish feeling in my dead heart that I _wanted _to die, I _wanted_ it to end

Even if it meant braking my promise

But this wasn't stupid or reckless

This was my life,

Or what is left of it

_Flashback_

_(exact same thing that happened when Edward left bella, didn't feel like writing it)_

_End flashback_

I was going to die

I gave up then

Why would anyone save me?

I'm an empty shell left by the one person I thought would never betray me

Suddenly there was a voice in my head

_Just give up _it said _then the pain will be over, no one would blame you, give up…_

The voice started to fade away

I could feel a small tug at the corners of my lips

_Yes,_ my mind agreeing with the voice, _give up, it's that easy_

I started to breath in as much smoke as I could, while feeling the flames lick my skin

_It'll be over soon_

Faintly I heard glass break

_How weird…_

And with that thought I faded away and fell into darkness

--------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO----------------------------------------------

More chaps to come!

p.s. I _know_ it's short but give me a break! I'll try harder!


	2. i miss you

Second chap up!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

--------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo----------------------------------------------------

EPOV

It has been seven months since I killed the only thing important in life

Seven months since the world ended

Seven months since I have seen _her_

It should've been impossible but then again it was impossible for an angel such as bella to love me yet she did

I familiar pain struck my dead, cold heart as it always did when I thought of her,

My bella.

That is, if she's still mine

I was torn in two,

One side hoping she'll move on and forget my, to have a normal life she deserved,

The other hoping that she would see through my lies and come back to me where she belongs

However I am not, nor will I ever be deserving of bella

After all a creature like myself can only drag her into darkness and that's a place bella should _never_ experience

_*ring, ring, ring*_

The sound of my cell snapped me out of my depression

It was the only thing I kept besides my cloths

It was often out of battery but I manage to charge it from time to time

_*RING! RING! RING!*_

I sighed

_I guess I'll have to talk to them now or I'll keep putting it off_

"hello?"

I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear cause I knew what would be coming

"_EDWARD! OMG! You answered your phone!"_

I sighed, of course it _had_ to be alice

"hello dear sister"

"_drop the crap Edward! Where are you? What took so long? When are you coming back?"_

"alice, you know it's best for me to leave right now"

"_Edward everyone misses you. Why can't you come?"_

"alice you know why!"

"_suck it up Edward. You're the one that chose to leave bella!"_

Pain shot through me as she said _her_ name

How could she be so cruel?

I explained my reasons

"alice" I said trying to control the pain in my voice "it was for her safety and I'd appreciate it if you do not say her name"

"_well edward, how about this, you come home and we will avoid talking, thinking, and doing anything that will remind you of her or I will drag you back, tie you up and start doing anything and everything to remind you of _bella_, while you can't excape, and remind you that it is your fault!" _she yelled the last part

I was truly terrified

The thought of being around everything that had any memory of bella and unable to stop it was unbearable

With that I made my decision

"ok alice, I'll see you soon" I said through the phone

All I got as a response was a squeal of victory before she hung up

*sight* _I miss you my bella, more than you'll ever know, I love you_

--------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo----------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it!

I'll try to update more on both stories

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
